Recuperar un corazón
by Tatjash
Summary: Hook dió su corazón a cambio de encontrar a Emma. Esta lo descubre y está decidida a recuperarlo, a la vez de descubrir quien es la malvada bruja del oste.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, este fic es un proyecto un poco ambicioso para mi y espero que salga bien la inventiva. Ya que de normal escribo oneshots, pero este capítulo va a tener varios capítulos. Mi intención es hacerlo con el mayor respeto posible y con todo mi cariño por este shipper que me encanta.

Una interpretación un poco libre inspirado después del capítulo 3x14 de la serie. Puede contener algún spoiler. Se lo dedico especialmente a mi amiga Laura, ya que me insistió tanto que intentara escribir mi loca teoría, puede contentar algún error. Pido disculpas con antelación y sí, estoy aterrorizada de publicar jajaja ¡Espero que os guste! Y vuestra opinión. Un abrazo muy fuerte.

**Capítulo 1.**

- No, otra vez no – susurró Emma y dió un paso atrás apartando sus manos del pecho de Hook.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó el pirata extrañado – pensaba que estábamos bien – y semi sonrió intentando dar unos pasos al frente y acercarse más a ella. Se encontraban otra vez en medio del bosque, alejados de todos, siguiendo una nueva pista por saber la identidad de la bruja del oeste.

Ella le miró horrorizada, ¿tal vez él era consciente de ello? ¿Lo fueron, en su día, las personas que habían muerto a causa de ello?.

- ¿Estás bien, Swan? ¿Emma? – pero ella se alejaba de él, y él cerró los ojos unos segundos. Dió un paso atrás y se mantuvo ahí con la cabeza gacha unos segundos, alejado de ella, ¿porqué ella insistía en alejarse siempre de él?

- Todo lo que dices es mentira ¿verdad? Por eso, no puedo leerte. Por eso no puedo saber si creerte o no. –contestó ella sin contemplaciones.

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Hook sin entender.

- Ya sabes, todo lo que me dijiste el otro día sobre lo de "_me alegro que tu corazón este roto porque significa que sigue latiendo_"...

Ahora, el pirata no podía sentirse más confundido, y entonces, vió furia en sus ojos. Lo sabía...

- ¿cómo lo sabes? – sorprendido.

- Ya pasó una vez. – ella se miró la muñeca donde tenía los cordones de Graham atados como recuerdo de lo que pasó aquel día: que debía ser cauta, y también hacer justicia... –tu corazón no late, no tienes corazón.

- ¡Ay!- el puso su mano sobre donde debería estar aquel órgano tan vital – puede que no lo tenga, pero eso no quiere decir que no sienta.

- Eres un pirata – Emma misma sabía que aquello era una excusa fácil.

- Sí, lo soy. Y tú aprovechas cualquier momento para recordármelo. – por una vez no pudo callarse.

- ¿Siempre a sido así? – preguntó ella sacando lentamente su arma de la funda del cinturón.

- oh, vamos Swan, No te voy atacar, así que quita esa cosa de delante de mí.

- No me has contestado – le miró fijamente apuntándole y él le devolvió la mirada con intensidad, quería que ella le creyera.

- No, no ha sido así.-confesó sinceramente

- Mientes.

- No, no lo hago y te he demostrado, que siempre te digo la verdad.

- Solo que sin corazón, no puedo saberlo con certeza. –reconoció ella.

- Alguna ventaja tenía que tener no tener corazón – ironizó él divertido.

Emma, entonces, apuntó el cañón de su arma de fuego en el cuello de Hook.

- Ahora dime la verdad.

- Los dos sabemos que no vas a disparar, querida – El antiguo villano bribón que ella conoció al principio de todo aquello apareció y él mismo se odió por ello, pero no pudo evitar desafiarla.

- Si eso pone en peligro a mi hijo, y a mis padres, te aseguro que dispararé.

- No, no lo harás.

- No, no soy una cobarde, si pretendes insinuar eso.- Y Emma se sintió desafiada.

- No creo que seas una cobarde, salvadora – expresó con cierta sorna sin fortuna – pero los dos sabemos que confías en mi, y tú lo sabes.

- No puedo confiar ahora mismo en nadie. –los ojos de ella se oscurecieron, a Killian le mató aquello.

Sabía cuanto había sufrido, él más que nadie sabía que era aquello. Pero quería evitar por todos los medios que Emma, se convirtiera en la persona vacía que buscaba venganza y no le importaba nada más que eso como le paso a él. Entonces, algo extraño pasó y ella le hizo cambiar de opinión.

No quería que ella llegara a tal punto que se convirtiera en algo vacio, que se sintiera aquella niña perdida que una vez fué. Ya no estaba sola. Pero ella se resistía aceptar aquello. ¿Pero quien podía reprocharle su escepticismo después de haber sufrido tanto toda su vida? Y más después que él le quitara la venda de los ojos, por decirlo de alguna forma, para que recordara su vida y no la que Regina les había dado a Emma y a Henry. Aunque la realidad de toda su felicidad había sido que todo había sido una mentira y su corazón volvía a estar roto.

- No soy un monstruo que te estuvo engañando, nunca te he dejado atrás, ni te he abandonado, vine a salvarte. – y aquello sonó más como una súplica que una declaración de intenciones por su parte.

- ¿Y porqué tardaste un año en volver a por mi? ¿Porqué esperaste a que te dijeran lo que tenías que hacer?

El pirata la miró, sin duda no hubiera esperado aquella respuesta ni en un millón de años. ¿Puede que una parte de ella quisiera creerle? Entonces, sintió observando sus hombros, como ella había bajado sus defensas un instante. Hook aprovechó para quitarle la pistola a Emma y lanzarla unos metros de ellos.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó ella intentando defenderse y zafarse de sus brazos, pero él la tenía de espaldas a él, contra su cuerpo y le susurró en su oído.

- Porque creía que nunca más iba a volver a verte y no sabía como volver – contestó más seguro por su vida, contestando la pregunta anterior y débil. Se sentía débil siempre ante aquella mujer a la que quería llegar y no sabía como hacerlo.

- Si eso es verdad... – Emma intentó mantener la calma aunque sentir su voz tan cerca de su oído no lo hacía fácil para mantener las ideas claras. - ¿Cómo conseguiste volver?

- A cambio de mi corazón – confesó al fin y la dejó libre, dando un paso atrás y alejándose de ella.

Ella se giró para mirarle...

- Y pusiste en peligro a todos.

- No. Ya estabamos en esa situación, llegó la poción, el pájaro, la nota... eso era verdad, Emma, lo era, pero...

- Hiciste un trato para saber donde encontrarme ¿verdad?– debía de reconocer que aquello le tocaba el corazón, aunque aún no terminaba de creerse de que aquello era verdad, una parte de ella sabía que podía confiar en él. ¿si no como había sido capaz de dejarle estar cerca de Henry? ¿Porqué desde que habían vuelto de Nueva York apenas se había separado de él solo para dormir?

Emma sabía la respuesta, porque confiaba en él, lo había demostrado. Pero tenía miedo de confiar demasiado en Hook porque sabía que si él rompía esa confianza, no podría superarlo nunca. No lo reconceria, pero no podía engañar a su própio interior que le decía que sentía algo.

- Era la única forma.

- Estoy segura que no.

- ¿Y qué más podría hacer? Estuve un año intentando averiguar la forma de volver a tí, no la encontré y cuando me rendí vino la oportunidad que estaba esperando. ¿Qué precio tiene un corazón si no tengo cerca a la persona por quien late?

- ¿Lo intentaste, intentaste buscarme? – preguntó sorprendida

- Desde el primer día –sonrió un poco avergonzado por lo que iba a decir- bueno, primero intenté recuperar el jolly roger pero me faltaba el haba mágica esta vez. Creía que volvería a funcionar, que podría volver a buscarte con mi barco.

- ¿Y si lo hubieras conseguido como pensabas hacerme recordar? Porque te recuerdo que mis recuerdos habían sido modificados.

- Con un beso.

Ella sonrió...

- Claro, lo de con un beso de amor verdadero. ¿no?

- Pero no fue así, sabes que lo intenté. Aunque no funcionó – la cara de él era un poema no muy alegre.

- Pero los dos deben creer, yo no sabía quien eras, por eso no funcionó – Emma se quedó en silencio unos segundos con los ojos muy abiertos y sintió como el pánico le abordaba ¿acababa de decirle lo que creía que acababa de decirle? – o eso dicen.

- Voy a evitarte la incomodidad que los dos hemos escuchado esa respuesta. Bueno tú, yo no me siento incómodo para nada – sonrió ampliamente, no lo pudo evitar.

- Muy gentil – ironizó Emma.

- Soy un pirata, aunque no lo creas, somos personas de honor, querida. –y se acercó a ella mordiendose un labio.

- No creas que voy a besarte –rió ella, y Emma debía reconocer que lo estaba deseando y puso los ojos en blanco, apartándose de él. Se odiaba así misma por sentirse así en aquellos instantes.

- Yo no he dicho nada, cariño– puso cara de niño bueno, aunque los dos sabían que de bueno no tenía nada, al menos en el sentido travieso.

Ella rió, sin poderlo evitar. Pocas personas le hacían sonreir y aquel pirata chiflado, que la sacaba de sus casillas lo conseguía... entonces, cayó en algo...

- ¿Por eso no querías que bebiera la poción? ¿verdad?

- No quería que fuera mi primera opción – reconoció él.

- ¿Y aún así te arriesgaste? – aquello podía haberlos puesto en peligro, sobretodo a ella que fué la que se lo bebió.

- Me mataba que no te acordaras de m... de nosotros.

Emma hizo oídos sordos a lo que realmente iba a decir Hook.

- Y claro, perder el corazón te pareció la mejor idea.

- Estoy aquí contigo ahora mismo ¿no?, para mí si valió la pena. –contestó muy seriamente y mirándola a los ojos fijamente.

Ella tragó saliva y empezó a toser al atragantarse.

- De acuerdo, deja de decir esas cosas.

- Son parte de mi encanto, querida. – volvió a sonreir, le gustaba causar en ella ciertas reacciones, eso le daba esperanza de que algún día, las cosas podrían cambiar.

- Vale, en fin. ¿y ahora que hacemos? – preguntó Emma de repente

- ¿A que te refieres?

- No voy a dejar que vayas por ahí sin un corazón. –bromeó ella.

- ¿Es acaso preocupación lo que escuchan mis oídos, Swan? – sonrió él.

- Eso o evitar que te maten. Para mi significa ser práctica, tómatelo como quieras.

- Oh, veo que empiezo a ser parte de tú corazoncito, querida.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió, no pudo evitarlo:

- Será mejor que intentemos recuperar primero el tuyo. ¿no crees?

- Si cuando lo hagamos reconoces que te preocupas por mi, salvadora.

- Ni lo sueñes, Capitán.

- Vuelve a llamarme Capitán y cariño, te aseguro que soy capaz de olvidar todos mis modales.

- ¿A pero tienes modales?

- ¿Quieres que vayamos por ahí, encanto?

- Sera mejor que no . –contestó ella con los ojos muy abiertos entendiendo el doble sentido de aquella pregunta.

- Vaya, puede que algún día...

- Ni lo sueñes... –y Emma no pudo evitarlo – Capitán.

**Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias por los favoritos y follows. Aquí os dejo el dos. Este capítulo me lo pasé realmente bien escribiéndolo. Espero que os guste.

**Capítulo 2.**

- ¿Y por donde quieres empezar, Swan? – preguntó Hook – No es algo que nos vaya a ser muy fácil.

- Buscando a la bruja del oeste. –contestó ella con cierta evidencia.

- ¿No se supone que es lo que estamos haciendo?

- Sí, pero ahora tenemos otra pista para poder reconocerla.

- ¿A sí? ¿Y cual es?

- Tú.

- ¿Yo? Si supiera quien es esa bruja ¿no crees que os lo hubiera dicho ya? –indicó el pirata convencido.

- No se el trato que hiciste con ella.

- Mi corazón a cambio de encontrarte.

Ella tragó saliva, le costaba imaginar que alguien hubiera dado su corazón para estar cerca de ella.

- Ya pero al igual que ocultaste esto, podrías haber ocultado su identidad.

- Es posible. – reconoció este distraído.

- ¿Qué me estás ocultando? –preguntó Emma con cierta desconfianza.

- Nada – contestó Hook con poco convencimiento.

- ¿Seguro?

- No es nada que no te haya dicho, solo estaba pensando en las consecuencias que pueden conllevar si ella descubre que te lo he contado.

La cara de ella empalideció...

- Morirías

- Exacto, Swan. –semi sonrió él con cierta pena. Él siempre supo las consecuencias que podía acarrear ello.

Ella intentó mantenerse práctica.

- ¿Pero no lo sabe no?

- No lo sabemos. Puede tener oídos en todos lados. Y podría manipularme a su antojo.

-¿Podría estar haciéndolo ahora mismo? –preguntó ella horrorizada.

-No, al menos no estoy hablando por ella, sí es lo que quieres saber.

-Podría hacerme creer que estás diciendo eso – contestó ella con cierta pena.

-No puedo demostrarlo, deberás confiar en mí, Swan.

- Centrémonos en la posibilidad que no lo sabe y juguemos con esa ventaja que creemos tener –Emma intentó mantener la calma – En serio, ¿no recuerdas nada de ella?

- ¿Qué era verde?

- Vaya, hasta con eso se parece a la historia – Emma debería reconocer que no conseguía acostumbrarse que toda la gente que había a su alrededor salvo Henry eran personajes con los que había crecido en los libros en los que tanto se había refugiado para tener un poco de esperanza.- No debería ser difícil encontrar alguien de color verde . Aunque claro lo más normal hubiera sido camuflarse ¿y la mejor forma sería?

- Ser uno más de nosotros para pasar desapercibida. –terminó la frase Hook.

- Exacto. –Y Emma rió – Salvo tú que sigues yendo vestido de pirata.

- ¿Algún problema con ello? –preguntó interesado.

- En absoluto. – reconoció Emma.

Él le guiñó un ojo y ella puso los ojos en blanco, negando con la cabeza.

- Pero si la vieras ¿crees que la reconocerías? –insistió como buena sheriff de aquella ciudad. Aunque realmente no sabía si aún seguía siéndolo.

- Iba oculta bajo una capa. –contestó con poco ánimo.

- Oh, genial . – ironizó Emma. Tal vez aquello era un sin sentido y estaba a punto de desistir. Volver al plan original. Puede que estuvieran perdiendo el tiempo y aquello no les iba a llevar a ninguna parte.

- No me mires así –adivinando lo que estaba pensando la mujer rubia en frente de él- estaba desesperado ¿nunca has tomado decisiones sin pensar en las consecuencias de forma desesperada?

- Luché contra un dragón. Fuí a Nunca jamás. Te dejé esposado en la torre de Antón...

- Por cierto, ¿Sobre eso? –apuntó Killian divertido.

-Hice lo que sentía, no confiaba en tí, y no me arrepiento de ello, porque volvería hacerlo, así que no esperes una disculpa. Estaba desesperada por volver junto a mi hijo. –ella bufó - Vale, tienes razón, he tomado decisiones sin pensar en las consecuencias por mi hijo.

- Lo hiciste por amor, querida. – "Al igual que he hecho yo", pensó. Pero estaba implícito.

Emma era demasiado expresiva así que no pudo ocultar su reacción por el doble sentido:

- De acuerdo, no me gusta mucho por donde va esta conversación. Tenemos que conseguir enfocarnos en encontrar la. Dime lo que recuerdes de ella por muy absurdo que te pueda parecer

Hook prefirió seguirle la corriente...

- Era verde, alta y ojos azules.

Emma sonrió

- ¿Tal vez podrías reconocerla mirándola a los ojos o su postura?

- Puede que por sus ojos... –se quedó pensativo – sí, supongo que sí.

- De acuerdo, es algo. Y puede que hasta ahora no te hayas cruzado con ella, así que por eso no la has visto. ¿no? –dedució.

- Exacto,- asintió él - ¿así que tenemos que mirar a los ojos de todas las personas que viven en storybrooke?

- Aunque no podemos ir ciudadano por ciudadano, ni tampoco reunirlos a todos en el mismo sitio, porque cualquiera de las dos cosas podría hacerla sospechar y le daría ventaja.

- ¿Y qué hacemos lo hacemos aleatoriamente? – bromeó el pirata no le parecía una opción que les fuera a funcionar mucho.

- Pensemos un poco –sugirió Emma- ¿Sí tú fueras una bruja malvada que ha creado una maldición que es lo que harías para que no te descubrieran?

- Esconderme. –contestó lo más lógico - Está la casa que encontramos en el bosque, está claro que ella vive allí.

-Ya pero sabíamos ya que está involucrada entre los ciudadanos. Lo conseguimos probar.

-Y se os escapó de la oficina de Regina incluso con magia. –le recordó.

- Sí, por eso no podemos esperarla allí, porque la alertaría. Es un sitio demasiado abierto para permanecer escondidos sin que nos vea. Además, no sabemos cuan poderosa puede ser su magia. Un paso en falso y... – prefirió no terminar esa frase.

-¿Y qué otra opción se te ocurre?

Y Emma tuvo una idea.

- Lo que yo hacía con mis clientes cuando los encontraba, ganarme su confianza. Ya sabes ten a tus amigos cerca pero a tus enemigos más cerca.

- No conozco esa expresión.

- De acuerdo, olvidaba con quien estaba hablando. –sonrió ella con cierto cariño.

- No se si sentirme ofendido. –sonrió él también devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Deberíamos avisar a David, Mary Margaret y Regina. Está claro que ellos están en el centro de esto. Sobretodo Regina.

- Y por eso mismo no se lo deberíamos decir. –apuntó Hook- Sabemos como reacciona Regina.

- ¿Pero David y Mary Margaret?

- ¿Crees que tus padres van a ser capaces de dudar de alguien en quien confían? ¿Sobretodo en alguien a quien acaban de conocer? – Hook miró distraido su garfio, Blancanieves y el príncipe no eran precisamente personas que desconfiaran de otros. Salvo que intentaran matarles. Es lo que hacían las buenas personas.

- ¿Un momento? ¿Qué es lo que has dicho?

- ¿Crees que tus padres van a ser capaces de dudar en alguien en quien confían? -repitió

- No, lo de alguien a quien acaban de conocer. – Emma de repente había tenido una corazonada.

El rostro de Hook se le iluminó al entender a donde quería llegar aquella mujer.

- ¡La comadrona!.

- Exacto – sonrió ella satisfecha que él estuviera en sincronía.

- ¿Crees que podría ser ella?

- Ni tú, ni yo la conocemos. Solo David y Mary Margaret. Que nosotros sepamos.

- Y David no estaba muy seguro de ello antes de conocerla.- recordó Hook

- Algo me dice que debe ser ella. –afirmó convencida Emma.

- ¿Y entonces que hacemos?,¿ le pedimos a Mary Margaret que la llame?

- No. Pero se me ocurre algo mejor. Estaremos allí en su próxima visita.

- ¿Y como le explicamos que estemos allí? –el pirata no estaba muy convencido del plan.

- Soy la hija de David y Mary Margaret. ¿no? Y vivo allí, tal vez debería estar , ofrecer mi ayuda. Conocer a la mujer que va a ayudar a dar a luz a mi hermano..- Emma puso cara de horror - ¡Por dios, que raro suena eso!

- ¿Y como explicas que yo esté allí? –y entonces la cara de Hook se volvió más juguetona - ¿Aunque sea me ocurren un par de ideas?

Ella se puso muy seria, no estaba para sus jueguecitos. Entonces, pensó en algo que podría funcionar:

- Eres un amigo de la familia y bueno, has venido a por Henry para llevártelo por ahí.

- Tú hijo el cual me mira raro. De lo más lógico, Swan.

- Entiéndelo, no todos vamos con un garfio en la mano.

- ¿y qué hago con tu hijo? ¿le enseño a navegar el Jolly Roger?

-Mantenerle a salvo. –confesó mostrando una parte de preocupación en su rostro.

- ¿cómo dices? –preguntó soprendido.

- Piensa que la bruja te conoce, no puedes estar allí mucho tiempo. Podría sospechar cual es nuestro plan y escaparía. Así que solo tendrías que mirarla a los ojos y disimular que no tienes ni idea de quien es.

- Eso será más difícil, te recuerdo que yo recuerdo mi año y por consiguiente la recuerdo a ella.

-No, recuerdas alguien con capa y de color verde. Y eso mismo es lo que les contaremos a David y a Margaret, en presencia de la comadrona.Y que no viste nada más.

-¿Crees que eso funcionará? – Él no estaba muy seguro de ello.

- Podemos intentarlo.

Hook asintió, pero no podía dejarla sola ante aquel panorama...

- Pero sin la magia de Regina vas a estar desprotegida, quiero decir todos vosotros. Salvo que empieces a usar la tuya y dudo que practicaras mucho durante este año.

- ¿Y que vas hacer tú? ¿Oh Henry para defenderos? –Emma se mostró esquiva ¿no podía ver lo que estaba intentando hacer?- Además, pensaba avisar a Regina en el momento que la reconocieras.

- ¿Lo tienes pensado todo no, Swan? –sonrió él con resignación.

- No todo. No se como voy a recuperar tu corazón. –confesó mirándole a los ojos fijamente.

- Puede que no esté en storybrooke. –contestó contuviendo el aliento.

- Sí, si tiene el mismo ego que Regina

- No puedo dejarte que hagas eso. No jugándote la vida y no estar allí contigo.

- Te voy a dejar lo más preciado que tengo en mi vida. –se acercó más a él.

- ¿entonces confías en mí? – no podía dejar de mirarla, necesitaba que le contestara aquella pregunta tan valiosa para él.

-Parece ser que sí.

- Quiero estar ahí con vosotros.

Ella agachó la cabeza, aunque nunca lo hacía pero estaba demasiado cerca de él.

- Juegas con desventaja, Killian.

-¿Me acabas de llamar Killian?

- ¿Es tú nombre, no?

Ella sonrió. Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Cuidaré de Henry con mi propia vida.

Y lo dijo sinceramente. Ella puso su mano sobre su pecho.

- Prometo que lo recuperaré y volverá a latir.

- No prometas algo que no puedas prometer. Prefiero vivir sin corazón, que te pase algo.. –quería decir que perderla, pero ella no era suya, no eran nada, no podía perder algo que no tenía.

- Te lo debo.

- No me debes nada.

- Diste tu corazón por mi ¿no?

- Lo hice, pero ya era tuyo.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, esperando a que el otro diera un paso más en la cercanía que estaban. Pero ella la rompió el momento cuando se dió cuenta que no podía respirar, no podía permitirse aquello...

- Entonces, mañana por la mañana empezamos con la operación atrapar a la bruja – Emma sonrió para si misma, echaba de menos esa parte de su hijo que había perdido en sus recuerdos.

- Como desees. –contestó él intentando recuperar la compostura y maldiciéndose de no haberla besado.

**Continuará...**


	3. Chapter 3

Hay una frase que dice:_"No hay peor miedo que el que construye uno mismo"_.

Y posiblemente eso me pasa a mi cada vez que publico, pero supongo que por el simple hecho de hacerlo afronto el miedo. ^^ Pero en fin, habéis venido a leer jajaja. Siento el comentario. Espero que os guste y disculpas si no es muy bueno, la importancia de este fic es lo que da título al fanfic. Y, por cierto, detalle, el uso de Hook y Garfio no es una errata, está hecho a propósito. :p

PD: Greta y khrysthynnekega muchísimas gracias por los comentarios. Me han hecho ilusión. Un abrazo..

**Capítulo 3.**

David y Mary Margaret no entendían porque su hija había insistido en quedarse y conocer a Zelena. Aunque sus reacciones habían sido totalmente dispares: Por un lado Mary Margaret era feliz de que su hija quisiera estar involucrada en su estado. Eso, les unía más como familia , o al menos eso pensaba ella. Además, adoraba a Zelena y le hacía realmente muy feliz que Emma la conociera.

Por el contrario, David se sorprendió sobre aquella petición. Y más cuando ellos estaban inmersos en la búsqueda de la bruja del oeste. Su hija le había pedido que se quedara con ellas y luego los dos, podrían marcharse en la búsqueda de la malvada bruja. David aceptó por no contradecir a Emma y viendo lo que aquello significaba para Mary Margaret.

Pero algo le hacía sospechar, sobretodo cuando su hija sugirió que Hook iba a acompañar a Henry a la biblioteca. Al parecer, de repente, Hook era un lector empedernido. Aquello era confuso para el príncipe, sin olvidar que se había ofrecido a acompañar al pirata y a su nieto, pero Emma se había negado en rotundo.

Ahora se encontraban padre, madre e hija sentados en una mesa hablando de la famosa Zelena de la que Mary Margaret no paraba de alabar cuando llamaron al timbre.

-Voy yo- se ofreció Emma poniéndose en pie con tranquilidad. Cuando esta abrió la puerta se encontró al pirata que la sonrió como siempre que la veía y entró sin invitación alguna.

-Hola, buenos días- saludó Hook de forma tan educada que Charming confirmó sus sospechas, y Snow se quedó confusa por el saludo.

-Henry, ¡Killian ya está aquí! – gritó Emma a través de la escalera intentando ser lo más natural posible aunque solo de pronunciar el nombre de pila de su amigo le era de lo más extraño. –¡Oh que maleducada soy! esto, Zelena, te presento a Killian Jones. Killian esta es Zelena, la fantástica comadrona que va a atender a Mary Margaret.

-Oh encantada –sonrió esta estrechándole la mano y mirándole a los ojos como hacía con todos con los que hablaba.

-El placer es mio –Sonrió él sin dejar de ser él mismo.

-¿Es usted pirata? – preguntó Zelena curiosa y un poco nerviosa.

-Capitán para ser más exactos. –sonrió.

-Tal vez hayas oído hablar de él – se metió en la conversación Mary Margaret – el mismísimo Capitán Garfio – por su tono, era más una ironía que un cumplido.

Hook aprovechó que Zelena miraba a la embarazada, para mirar a Emma y asentir. Sus sospechas eran ciertas, la había reconocido al mirarla a los ojos al instante.

-He escuchado muchas cosas sobre usted, Capitán Hook – murmuró Zelena mirándole de nuevo y dando un sorbo a su té.

-Encantado de que mi fama sea extensa entre mujeres deliciosamente bellas.

Emma puso los ojos en blanco, aquel hombre no tenía remedio. Ella aprovechó para escribir a Regina, como había planeado desde el móvil.

_"La tenemos. Loft. No hagas una entrada triunfal. "_

-Por cierto – recordó distraídamente Emma- He descubierto que aquí nuestro amigo pirata había omitido cierta información sobre ya sabéis quien.

-¿qué información? ¿sobre quien? – preguntó Zelena poniéndose tensa.

-Oh, cosas de familia –intentó mentir Mary Margaret, todos tenían un pacto de no decir nada sobre la bruja del oeste para no alarmar más a la población de lo que ya estaban.

-¿Tú y él? –preguntó Zelena señalando a Emma y a Hook

-¡NO! – contestaron Emma, David y Mary Margaret a la vez

-Tiempo al tiempo – insinuó el pirata

-¿Cómo? – preguntó alarmado David, aunque Hook le caía bien y se habían hecho amigos, incluso confiaba en él, pero aún no tenía una opinión formada al respecto de la posibilidad de que su pequeña, a pesar de tener su misma edad, tuviera como pretendiente a Hook.

-¡No! – volvió a repetir Emma nerviosa– Es solo un amigo de la familia con un sentido del humor pésimo.

-Yo creo que mi sentido del humor es excelente, querida –sonrió pícaramente- y no estaba bromeando.

Pero antes de que Emma soltara lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza (algo realmente no muy educado), Henry bajó las escalera corriendo, haciendo mucho ruido, como buen adolescente...

-No entiendo porque tengo que ir con este loco a la librería

-Encantado de verte, amigo – rió Hook, y mirando a Emma recordándole que aquello no era una buena idea para nada.

-Seguro que tenéis muchas cosas en común, como ves es muy ... –Emma se quedó pensativa y contestó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, algo que no era una habilidad muy convincente por lo visto en la familia, eso de mentir improvisadamente.– fan de las historias de aventuras.

-Oh ¿por eso te vistes así? ¿eres un friki? – contestó Henry sin ninguna maldad, más bien por curiosidad. Aunque el pirata no sabía que quería decir aquella palabra así que no se lo tomó muy bien.

-Tal vez tú seas el friki –contestó picado.

-Oh, yo lo soy, me gustan los cómics, los videojuegos, mola vestirse en plan cosplay, aunque es verdad que tú lo llevas un poco lejos. Pareces el mismísimo capitán Garfio aunque bastante alejado del cuento, supongo que para ligar con las chicas. –Y de repente Henry se mostró más receptivo de marcharse con aquel hombre extraño.

-Te dije que sería divertido – sonrió Emma a su hijo.

Hook no había entendido la mitad de lo que había dicho aquel chico, pero parecía de repente dispuesto a marcharse con él. Algo que le horrorizaba, pero una parte de él le gustó estar integrado en aquello...

De repente llamaron a la puerta, Henry abrió la puerta, era Regina que posiblemente había usado la mágia para llegar tan rápido hasta alli, pero siguió las indicaciones de Emma.

-¡Hola Regina!

-¡Henry! - miró a Emma sin entender porque ponían en peligro a su hijo.

-Henry, deberíamos irnos ya – indicó Hook mirando con intención a Regina que sonrió falsamente.

-Pasarlo bien. –Regina tenía mucho que decir sobre que el pirata se llevara a Henry, pero suponía que era la razon con más sentido o la más desesperada.

-Un momento – dijo Zelena que había estado en silencio todo el rato, observando y se puso en pie.  
Emma, Hook y Regina se pusieron tensos. David advirtió esa tensión y puso su mano en su cinturón, cerca de donde llevaba la espada, por si tuviera que desenfundarla. Mary Margaret había también empezado a sospechar que allí pasaba algo extraño.  
Zelena sonriente puso la mano en su bolso.

-¿Tal vez necesitéis esto? – sonrió la comadrona

-¿Qué es? – preguntó Henry con los ojos muy abiertos a la expectativa.

-Zelena- pronunció Mary Margaret que casi sintió que se iba a desvanecer cuando vió lo que tenía en la mano y empezó a lamentar no tener su arco a mano.

Hook empalideció y estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre aquella mujer.

-¡Regina! – gritó Emma pero esta no necesito adivinar que iba a pedirle

Y la alcaldesa hizo desaparecer a Hook y Henry. Enviándolos a otro lugar. Luego hizo aparecer una bola de fuego en su mano, David había desenfundado la espada y Emma sacado su pistola.

-Dame ese corazón y no te mataré.- le amenazó Emma

-¿En serio? – preguntó Regina poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Zelena sonriente apretó el corazón

-Esto le debe doler ¿no creéis? – sonrió con suficiencia.

-Suéltalo , bruja – le amenazó Emma.

- Oh, no es tan fácil. Te recuerdo que puedo decirle que mate a vuestro hijo, se llamaba Henry, ¿no?

-Hook no lo hará.-contestó rápidamente la salvadora confiando en su amigo.

-¿Tú crees?

Regina no se lo pensó y tiró una bola de fuego a Zelena y esta desapareció. O eso creía porque Zelena volvió al mismo sitio donde había estado hace unos segundos.

-No lo entiendo.

-No crees ¿qué iba a volver a dejarte escapar, no? – insinuó Regina aludiendo al momento en su oficina, nunca había usado aquel conjuro pero de momento funcionaba.

-¿sabes que soy más poderosa que tú y que aún tengo el corazón de ese pirata tan guapo?

-Colabora y no te haremos daño – afirmó David.

-Oh, yo sí le haré mucho daño – contestó Regina sonriendo con suficiencia.

Zelena apretó el corazón con fuerza y rabia.

-¡Ahora! – gritó Emma

Y una flecha atravesó a Zelena haciéndola caer al suelo. Todos miraron a Mary Margaret pero ella no había sido. Entonces, vieron el agujero en la ventana que la flecha la había atrevesado, David y Regina miraron a través de esta... Y vieron a Robin Hood saludándoles desde el edificio de enfrente.

-Necesitaba que alguien nos cubriera las espaldas – sonrió Emma. Había contactado con el arquero y le había contado su plan, este había aceptado sin pensarlo. Tenía un hijo al que proteger y lo que le había hecho al pequeño John, convirtiéndole en mono  
volador había sido lo gota que colmaba el vaso.

Emma recogió el corazón de Hook de la mano de Zelena y la bruja se removió.

-¿No está muerta? – preguntó sorprendida.

-Solo moriría si mordiera su propio veneno. - Murmuró Regina.

David rió ante el comentario mientras guardaba su espalda e iba a calmar a su mujer y quitarle el enorme cuchillo de cocina de sus manos. Le gustaba lo luchadora que era Mary Margaret pero no estaba en el mejor estado para sobresaltarse con estas cosas.

-Deberíamos encontrar a Hook y devolverle esto. –preguntó un poco asustada por tener un corazón latiendo en sus manos.

-Oh vaya –contestó Regina sorprendida dándose cuenta del detalle.

-¿qué ocurre? – preguntó Mary Margaret

-Al parecer, vamos a tener que agradecer a ese pirata esto – puso los ojos en blanco, y sintiendo arcadas.

David sonrió comprendiendo también...

-¿Así es como te encontró, no? – preguntó a Emma – A cambio de su corazón.  
Emma no sabía que contestar a aquello, tenía literalmente el corazón de Hook en sus manos.

-Tienes que devolvérselo – sonrió Mary Margaret, al fin y al cabo la romántica que había en su interior se rendía ante aquella evidencia.

-¿Podéis dejar de poner esa cara como si esto significara algo?- indicó Emma a sus padres totalmente incómoda.

-¿Significa algo? – Preguntó David.

-Si significa algo, yo no quiero saberlo – contestó Regina. –Así que voy a envíarte donde están ellos.  
Regina alzó la mano pero Emma le detuvo. Y esta puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿qué pasa con Zelena? –advirtió la salvadora.

-Nosotros nos encargamos de ella –contestó David

Y Emma desapareció...

**Continuará…**


	4. Chapter 4

Disculpad la tardanza, pero como prometí. Hoy publicaba. He añadido algún guiño del 3x15 de once upon a time. No digo que realmente, se un guiño agradable, pero lo tenía ya previsto por si pasaba. (De hecho si os fijáis en el primer capítulo de forma muy indirecta, me guardé las espaldas) Espero que os guste este capítulo, no se si es lo que esperabais pero sí lo que yo tenía pensado hacer. Espero que os guste. Y muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, los follows o los favoritos, de verdad sois geniales. Y ya lo dije, aunque solo haya una persona que me lea yo terminaré el fic, y soy más de una que hace más ilusión. Gracias de corazón.

**Capítulo 4. **

-¡Vaya! – Henry abrió mucho los ojos al ver que de repente, ya no estaban en el apartamento de los amigos de su madre, si no en una especie de cueva en algún punto recóndito de la playa. -¿cómo hemos llegado aquí?

-Magia – murmuró Hook mientras valoraba cuanto tiempo tardaría en volver a pie.

-¿Seguimos en storybrooke? – preguntó el niño.

-Sí – contestó el pirata molesto.

-Tu sabes lo que realmente está pasando aquí, ¿verdad? – preguntó directamente Henry

Hook lo miró ahora interesado en lo que aquel adolescente le preguntaba.

-Quizás, ¿porqué lo preguntas?

-Porque, todo es muy raro.

-Yo no lo veo raro en absoluto – No pretendía tomar el pelo al niño, pero era cierto que al igual que él veía las cosas raras en aquel universo, era el mismo caso a la inversa – Pero entiendo que tú lo veas extraño, compañero.

-¿Así que me lo vas a contar? –indicó suspicaz

-No – negó Hook.

-¿Porqué?

-Porque tu madre es la que debería contarte estas cosas... –le respondió algo tenso.

-Pero ella no parece estar por la labor. –se resignó el chico.

Hook sonrió, debía reconocer que le causaba cierta ternura aquella ansía de saber.

-Es complicado para alguien como tú.-intentó mostrarse menos cortante.

-¿Soy un muggle? – bromeó Henry

-No se lo que es eso.-contestó confuso Hook.

-¿No has leído Harry Potter? – preguntó sorprendido el niño sobre aquella revelación.

-No conozco a ese tal Harry Potter. ¿Vive en storybrooke?

-Esto no.

-¿Entonces porque me lo preguntas?

Henry achicó los ojos, arrugando la nariz y miró al pirata como el bicho raro que creía que era.

-¿Y donde te has metido todos estos años?

-En el Jolly Roger, mi barco. –contestó de lo más natural Hook, cuando se dió cuenta del fallo que acaba de cometer, aquel adolescente era bueno.

-¿Tienes un barco? – ahora Henry sentía curiosidad.

-Soy el capitán. –el mal ya estaba hecho, pensó el pirata y lo dijo con orgullo.

-Y ahora me dirás que eres el capitán Garfio. –ironizó el hijo de Emma, pero fascinado por aquel amigo extraño de su madre.

-Pues para no tener ni idea, amigo, tienes las dotes de tu madre para rastrear. –expresó Hook , sin duda no podía negar de quien era hijo.

-Lo decía en broma –reconoció Henry, al ver la cara del pirata, tuvo que explicarse mejor – A veces mi madre te llama Hook y me parecía divertido.

-Pues ya sabes quien soy. –sonrió Hook.

-¿En serio?

-Claro que sí.

- De acuerdo, lo que tú digas –Henry había decidido que lo que mejor podía hacer era seguirle el juego aquel hombre. Al menos, así no se aburriría y a él le gustaban las historias de piratas había leído unas cuantas historias que su madre le trajo, cuando había estado con gripe en la cama- ¿Y donde está tu barco?

-¿Quieres ser pirata? –ahora el que bromeó fue Hook.

-No se, si de verdad eres un pirata... debe ser divertido vivir en un barco y surcar los mares. ¿no?

Hook le miró atentamente. Henry parecía realmente interesado y fascinado por su vida. Ni siquiera le juzgaba por ser un pirata como los demás. Puede que simplemente fuera como un juego para él, a pesar de su adolescencia, aún era lo suficientemente joven para comportarse como un niño en ciertas cosas y eso le gustó al pirata.

-Al menos, pareces más receptivo que tu padre sobre esta vida. –sonrió para si mismo.

-¿Conocías a mi padre?

La cara de Hook fue un poema, otra vez había hablado demasiado. No era típico de él contar cosas. Aunque su sorpresa no fue tal como la de Henry por escuchar que alguien aludía a su progenitor y del cual su madre le había contado nada apenas, durante su vida. Y su última referencia fue que había muerto como un héroe..

-Sí, cuando era como tú.

-¿Eráis amigos de la infancia?

-Podríamos decir que sí. De la suya al menos – rió para sí Hook, ¿cómo le explicaba aquel niño cuantos años realmente tenía él? ¿Y de que lo conocía?

-¿Cómo era?

Y entonces Hook, sintió un nudo en el estómago, mezcla de tristeza y añoranza. Él tenía un pasado, un pasado de cientos de años de soledad. Y en algunos de esos años, sintió que tenía una familia, pero entonces su hermano Liam murió cuando era joven. Y sintió que había perdido todo lo que tenía convirtiéndole en pirata.

Una familia cuando recogió a Baelfire en nunca jamás, tras la perdida de Milah. Y eso le hizo sobrevivir siglos envuelto entre sed de venganza y oscuridad contra el abuelo de aquel mismo chico que tenía delante de él.

Ahora, aquel niño había perdido a su padre unos días atrás: al que no conocía, ni había estado presente en su vida o eso creía Henry pero lo que hacía que sobrellevara bien su pérdida. Un tema que no podía nombrar en presencia de Emma, ni ella nombraba. Y ahora de forma extraña los tres habían perdido a Bae, Balefire, a Neal o como quisieran llamarle. ¿Qué podía contarle a Henry si lo que sentía era su pena de hacer mal las cosas cuando lo dejó marchar a su suerte con los niños perdidos? ¿Y si las cosas hubieran sido diferente?

Y entonces, se dió cuenta de algo, ¿Cómo podía sentir pena si no tenía corazón? ¿Pero como podía seguir amando a Emma por la misma razón?

-Por que eres humano – se dijo así mismo en un susurro.

Y entonces, un dolor opresivo se sintió en su pecho.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Henry mirándole muy asustado.

-Sí, tranquilo – intentó mantenerse de una pieza Hook. La bruja del oeste posiblemente se había salido con la suya de alguna forma..

-¿Está seguro?

-Sí – y se puso en pie. Su prioridad era proteger al chico. Y sabía que si les había pasado algo a Emma o a los demás, (algo que no quería ni pensar) – Chico, quiero que me escuches, si me pasa algo, quiero que corras lo más rápido que puedas sin que te vean y cruces la línea donde termina la ciudad. La frontera de Storybrooke y entonces, estarás a salvo.

-¿Pero mi madre? – preguntó él adolescente extrañado.

Hook no sabía como responderle a esa pregunta, así que tomó el camino más fácil, no iba a incumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Emma y esperaba que ninguna de las ideas que ahora mismo le pasaban por su mente, que dolían más que aquel pecho vacío manipulado por una bruja de color verde, fueran reales.

-Ella ira a buscarte a allí – mintió Hook.

-¿Te lo dijo ella?

-Sí.

-¿No sería mejor que fuera a buscar un médico?

-No, por favor, Henry – pronunció Hook por primera vez su nombre y aquello se hizo más real – es importante que sigas mis instrucciones. No habrá nada que hacer por mí y se lo prometí a tu madre, ¿de acuerdo?

Henry asintió confuso que a la par que asustado. Quería preguntar que estaba pasando, pero por una vez en su vida, su razón pudo más que su curiosidad advirtiéndolo que era mejor no preguntar.

Y el dolor volvió aparecer pero más doloroso... Henry se quedó paralizado y Hook sacó con dificultad la pequeña espada de Baelfire, que Emma se dejó en su barco.

-Ten, era de tu padre.

-¿Para que quiero yo esto?

-Para defenderte... – Hook terminó cayendo de rodillas, el suplicio era incontrolable

-Pero...

El grito por aquella tortura que tanto evitaba controlar, salió al final de la garganta de Hook y cayó completamente desvanecido sintiéndose en paz.

-¿Killian? – preguntó Henry asustado. Tenía ganas de llorar. No sabía que hacer.

Pero no recibió respuesta. Sabía que debía marcharse pero no podía, sus pies no reaccionaban por el panico. Ni siquiera sabía si aquel hombre estrafalario respiraba.

De repente, Emma apareció de la nada delante de Henry.

- ¿Mamá? – preguntó el niño con los ojos muy abiertos. Y a pesar que él mismo y aquel pirata habían llegado de la misma forma, no era capaz de pensar con claridad -¿cómo has hecho eso?

-Tendrás que confiar en mi, prometo contártelo todo. – Le dijo Emma desesperada, entonces, vió a Hook tirado en el suelo y se arrodilló junto a él esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde, tomó el pulso del pirata, pero era evidente que no tenía, por el simple hecho de no tener corazón. Pero estaba vivo, cuando se dió cuenta que aquel hombre que había arriesgado tanto por ella respiraba. Sintió cierto alivio. Miró a su hijo, tal vez no había sido tan buena idea no advertirle de nada.-Necesito que corras al pueblo y pregunta por el Dr. Whale. Ellos le localizarán.

-¿Ya no hay peligro?...- preguntó el adolescente sintiéndose más niño que nunca.

Emma miró el cuerpo inerte Hook.

-Solo si no traes un médico rápido.

Y Henry corrió con todas sus fuerzas...

**continuará...**


	5. Chapter 5

Disculpad la tardanza. Espero que os guste, aunque soy consciente que tal vez no he expresado tan bien como me gustaría o lo imaginaba en mi cabeza mientras lo escribía. Ya queda muy poco para terminar el fic. En principio dos capítulos. Muchas gracias por los comentarios y por leer la historia. Abrazos enormes. Intentaré no tardar con el próximo. ^^

**Capítulo 5.**

Emma apoyó cuidadosamente su mano libre en la mejilla del pirata, ya que en la otra sostenía el corazón de este.

-Hook, ¿me escuchas? - preguntó con cierta ansiedad y preocupación.

Pero no recibió respuesta.

-No se si voy a poder hacer esto sin tu ayuda - siguió hablando asustada. - Pero seguía sin recibir respuesta, así que irguió sus hombros, cerró los ojos e inspiró tres veces. Luego miró en dirección al pecho de Hook - Está bien, puedo hacerlo - se animó así misma y volvió a mirarle a la cara con horror - Espero no hacerte daño.

Situó el corazón en la zona en el que este debería ir, o al menos eso suponía. Sentía el suyo propio latir aceleradamente por los miles sentimientos que sentía a la vez. Apoyó las dos manos con delicadeza sobre aquel órgano vital que hacía bombear la sangre y lo introdujo con determinación pero con la inexperiencia de hacer aquello. Pero lo hizo, lo hizo bien.

Luego apartó las dos manos rápidamente y se quedó observando con los ojos muy abiertos...

-Vamos, Killian, despierta - susurró para sí misma.

Pero no había respuesta. Apretó sus labios cuando empezó a sentirlos temblar, las lágrimas empezaban aparecer con lentitud en sus ojos, que descendían a borbotones por sus mejillas, intentó aguantar la respiración, pero algo le decía que aquello no había funcionado.

Entonces, como si le hubiera escuchado y quisiera llevarle la contraria, Hook abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¿Emma?

-¡Hook! - y soltó todo el aire que había estado aguantando, aquellos segundos que habían sabido a una eternidad.

-¿Estás viva? - el pirata estaba un poco desconcertado. Y débil. Cuando intentó incorporarse, se sentía cansado, dolorido, muy enfermo.

-Ey, no te muevas, quédate acostado - le indicó Emma con cariño y apoyó su mano en donde ahora latía aquel corazón...

Él suspiró desde su posición y la miró...

-Gracias

Ella sonrió negando con la cabeza. Su rostro miraba distraído donde su mano estaba apoyada, no quería mirarle. Sabía que él lo estaba haciendo, sonrió para sí misma, pensando en la intensidad con la que él siempre lo hacía. Aquello era demasiado abrumador para ella.

El pirata apoyó una de sus manos sobre la mujer que le había devuelto el corazón y ella entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

Seguía llorando, no podía evitarlo.

-Emma ... -pronunció él. Ella cerró los ojos unos instantes y sintió un cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo cuando Hook empezó acariciar con el pulgar su mano.

Ella rió con ironía y le miró a los ojos por primera vez desde que habían estado allí. Estaba tan débil...

- Vaya, si no te conociera diría que te alegras de verme - bromeó él y tosió al forzar su voz. Realmente se sentía muy cansado

Ella negó con la cabeza, no porque no se alegrara de verle, si no como quitándole importancia a lo que ella pudiera sentir en aquellos momentos, no importaba, no importaba en absoluto.

- Se que está un poco magullado, aunque creo que lo sientes -sonrió con tristeza

-Y nunca me alegrado tanto de tenerlo de vuelta.

-Te prometí que te devolvería el corazón...

-Lo has hecho - sonrió él.

-Pero no ha servido para nada ¿verdad? -las lágrimas de ellas volvieron a descender con más intensidad.

-Claro que sí - para él lo había valido todo.

-¿Para qué?

-Porque solo confirma lo que siento por tí y es el sentimiento más bello que un ser humano puede sentir, incluso aunque sea un pirata. Lo llenaste cuando estaba vacío, Swan. Vale cada gota de sangre que recorre su interior.

-No digas esas cosas, por favor.

-Puede que sea la última vez que pueda decírtelo. -expresó con cierto realismo.

-No, no será la última vez. Vas a poder seguir acosándome por mucho tiempo - intentó bromear ella. Sin fortuna.

-Vaya, y yo que creía que estaba siendo romántico. -le guiñó un ojo. Siempre encantador aunque el momento no fuera el más oportuno.

Ella agachó la cabeza y luego la alzó un poco para mirarle a los ojos, allí acostado, luchando con dificultad.

-No puedes dejarme tú también. -confesó con la tristeza que le estaba embargando, no importaba nada más. Era verdad, no quería perderle.

-No es mi intención, Emma. -contestó con aquella sinceridad que ella a veces dudaba, más por su propio miedo.

-Tú siempre tan encantador hasta el final, ¿no?

-Solo es el principio, querida.

-Sí, lo es - intentó mostrar esperanza.

Escucharon de fondo las sirenas que se acercaban. Ella se sintió más animada.

-Te vamos a llevar al hospital. Henry fue a buscarlos.

-Es un buen niño. Eres una buena madre. -y la voz de Hook se iba apagando.

-Eso no importa ahora. -Ella agarró su única mano y la estrechó con fuerza.

-Sabe quien soy. -confesó él, como si aquello fuera importante.

-Vaya, veo que nos ha perdido el tiempo.

-Yo no le dije nada. -Y no le faltó explicarle nada más, él había estado atento, incluso cuando creían que estaba distraído o no escuchaba, Henry sospechaba cosas y como ella no había sido capaz de contarle nada, entonces investigó por su cuenta.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio...

-Te voy a echar de menos , salvadora - intentó levantar el garfio para acariciar su pelo, pero estaba demasiado débil para poder hacerlo.

-No, ni se te ocurra abandonarme, pensarlo. No vas a marcharte, no ahora.

-No quiero hacerlo.

-Viniste a buscarme ¿eso debería valer para algo? -Emma recordó lo que sus padres contaban, sobre búsquedas, encuentros y finales felices, aquello significaba algo en aquel mundo del que todos ellos provenían pero también era consciente que aquello era el mundo real. Pero no quería ni pensarlo.

-Estoy aquí.

-Sí, lo estás.

-Emma

-¿Sí?

-Estoy muy cansado.

-Aguanta un poco más, Killian.

Él sonrió...

-Me gusta cuando me llamas Killian.

-Es raro, pronunciarlo.-sonrió aunque cada vez le costaba más hacerlo.

-Es mi nombre.

-Lo sé.

Los ojos de Hook se cerraban por momentos. Emma desesperada, levantó la vista y pudo observar, como el Dr. Whale seguido por enfermeros y el propio Henry bajaban corriendo con una camilla, y algunas cosas más. Era evidente, que la ambulancia no llegaba hasta allí.

-Tengo mucho sueño - susurró él pirata.

-Un poco más, Killian, aguanta por mí, hazlo por mi, por favor...

-Te quiero Emma Swan. -susurró casi sin aliento y su mano dejó de sostenerla con fuerza...

-¡Hook! - gritó - Vamos, despierta - susurró esto último

El Dr. Whale llegó

-Vamos, tenemos que llevárnoslo al hospital. -indicó a su acompañantes mientras Emma se levantaba y se puso a un lado como una simple espectadora.

Le pusieron una bombona de oxígeno mientras intentaban reanimarle.

-Mamá ¿Estará bien? - preguntó Henry a su lado y ella le abrazó con fuerza entre lágrimas.

-No lo se.

Henry observó a su madre, no le gustaba verla sufrir de aquella manera y entendió el porque.

-Se pondrá bien - dijo convencido el adolescente intentando animar a la mujer que le había dado a luz.

-Eso espero, eso espero.

**continuará...**


	6. Chapter 6

Y hemos llegado al final, tenía planeado hacerlo en dos episodios, pero me pareció tan inecesario lo que quería hacer, que al final me decidí a terminarlo. Y me siento contenta de como lo hecho. He tenído mis más y mis menos, pero este capítulo en partícular, me gusta mucho (aunque yo misma me he sorprendido con el final) Muchísimas gracias a las personas que me hayáis leído. Espero que os haya gustado, incluídas las inexactitudes. Gracias de todo corazón. Abrazos enormes, que disfrutéis de la serie y si queréis comentar, no seré yo quien se queje (prometo contestar). ^^

**Capítulo 6. Final**

Emma había dejado a Mary Margaret, a David, a Regina y a Henry en el loft. Nadie le había contado lo que había ocurrido con Zelena, pero debía reconocer que prefería no saberlo , de momento no.

No habían roto la maldición, y Henry sabía la verdad. Se la habían contado aunque aún le faltaba mucho por asumir. Tal vez, no tardaría en acordarse de todo, ya que por lo que había contado Regina estaba muy cerca de encontrar la solución. Emma supuso que había descubierto algo en casa de Zelena.

Habían estado contentos. Y a pesar de la confusión de su hijo, ya no había nada que ocultar. Pero había sentido la necesidad de salir de allí, se sentía triste, así que se excusó con que quería dar un paseo. David se había ofrecido a acompañar a su hija, sabiendo lo que realmente le pasaba, pero Emma se negó, necesitaba estar sola. Habían sido dos días repletos de demasiadas emociones. Y las cosas no habían terminado tan bien como había esperado.

Cuando salió a la calle se pasó los botones del abrigo que había cogido del perchero. Hacía frío, pero el frío no molestaba. Y anduvo durante un buen rato. Miró a la gente que la saludaba cuando se cruzaba con ellos. Más felices ahora que la bruja del oeste había sido derrotada de alguna forma.

Casi sin pensarlo se detuvo en el lugar, que había estado evitando desde el día anterior. Y entró.

El hospital de Storybrooke no era diferente a cualquier centro sanitario que pudiera haber en el país. Puede que la única diferencia era, que los que trabajaban allí eran personajes de ficción, tan reales para ella en su vida en la actualidad.

Sabía bien donde se dirigía. Y se detuvo cuando estuvo frente a la habitación en la que Hook estaba ingresado. Lo podía observar acostado en aquella cama a través del cristal. Se le rompía el corazón viéndolo en aquellas condiciones. Seguía igual.

Inspiró profundamente y soltó todo el aire que había llenado con sus pulmones. Y entró.

Le miró durante unos instantes a pie de cama. La rodeó y se sintió a su lado al borde del colchón. Parecía otra persona, allí con los ojos cerrados, con la bata azul que solían llevar los enfermos y sin su garfio.

-Gracias - pronunció ella casi inaudiblemente. Y las lágrimas que había estado aguantando durante aquel tiempo se derramaron. - Siento no habértelo dicho antes, pero gracias. Gracias: por ayudarnos a salvar a Henry. Por venir a buscarme y que recuperara a mi familia. Que estés a mi lado sin pedírtelo y no pedir nada a cambio. Por venir a buscarme. Por no abandonarme. Por sentir eso que sientes y que soy incapaz de pronunciar - Emma rió para sí - Como desearía que estuvierais intentando ponerme nerviosa con alguno de tus comentarios fuera del lugar.

Emma se secó las lágrimas, la pena que sentía dentro era una clara señal de lo que realmente sentía.

-Eres importante. Me importas, Killian. siento decírtelo de esta manera, pero creo que es la única forma en la que sería capaz. En la que soy capaz...

Suspiró...

-Tienes que despertar ¿de acuerdo? Yo no se que nos puede deparar el futuro, pero puedes contar conmigo. Se que no es lo que quieres pero es lo único que soy capaz de ofrecer, ahora mismo. No se me dan bien este tipo de cosas y la experiencia no me ha llevado por el buen camino.

Emma rió.

-Aunque no es que se diga que tu eres el mejor camino. Eres un pirata. No me malinterpretes, está bien serlo. Se que no te lo digo muchas veces, pero supongo que no es malo si son como tú. Sois personas de honor. ¿no? Tú lo has sido conmigo, aunque me vuelves loca, y me haces sentir cosas que no me quiero permitir sentir.

Y mentiría si no te dijera las veces que he deseado besarte, pero era tan inapropiado el momento... Pero he deseado tus besos desde hace tiempo y no ayudó mucho besarte en nunca jamás. Lo se, se que te dije que aquello no se repetiría jamás, pero en aquel instante hubiera repetido si hubieras tirado de mí. Pero era el momento más inapropiado. Siempre lo es. ¿no? Supongo que ese es otro de los contras de ser la salvadora. Nunca es el momento adecuado. Y no podré ser feliz jamás.

Emma tragó saliva y miró a todos los lados. Negó con la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco...

-Y hasta aquí ha llegado mi locura, que hasta hablo con alguien que está en coma, que ni siquiera se si me escucha.

Y ella se arqueó en la cama hasta él, más cerca de su oído, para que pudiera escucharla mejor

-Pero de verdad, si me estás escuchando, despierta. Me importas, Killian. Más de lo que puedas imaginar.

En esa posición Emma lo observó, estaba tan cerca... Y lo hizo. ¿Qué podía perder? Acarició sus labios con los de él. Un beso rápido en su boca. Y Hook sonrió.

Ella se apartó de golpe mientras que él abrió los ojos poco a poco. Despacio hasta que la luz no le cegó y los abrió por completo.

-¡Vaya! - exclamó él.

-¿Cómo es posible que hayas despertado? ¿hemos roto la maldición? -preguntó ella recordando cuando había despertado a Henry y el primer maleficio. Se rompió.

-No lo se, pero yo solo estaba dormido. -sonrió Hook - Y la verdad, que mi despertar ha sido interesante, querida.

Ella sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco. De repente alguien asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

-Señorita Swan, no me ha dado tiempo a decirle que había despertado, iba a llamarla, pero tenemos mucho trabajo en el hospital causado por los monos voladores.

-Doctor Whale. -le cortó Emma en la explicación.

-¿sí?

-¿Recuerda su año? - preguntó ella.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Ya sabe, su año.

-No aún no. -contestó y viendo que ya no quería nada más, el doctor se marchó.

-Vaya tendremos que seguir buscando. -contestó Emma, suspirando con resignación.

-¿Y porque no te tomas un día libre salvadora? - sonrió él incorporándose en la cama.

-Tal vez - le respondió ella feliz de verlo así - ¿Con que dormido, capitán?

-¿Con que te importo, Swan?

Ella enrojeció...

-No se de que me estás hablando.-intentó disimular que estaba ruborizada pero era imposible.

-Y tampoco me estabas besando, ¿verdad, querida?

-¿Yo? Estarías soñando. Secuelas del coma. -bromeó

Y Hook la besó pillándola totalmente desprevenida. Ella no sabía como, ni cuando había puesto su mano en su nuca y la había atraído hasta él. Pero ahora sintiendo su boca sobre sus labios que la besaban con aquella dulzura, entrega y locura. Sabía que estaba completamente perdida y se dejó llevar. Sentados aún en la cama. Rodeó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras sus labios y sus lenguas batallaban en el interior de sus bocas. Ansiosas por el anhelo de volver a encontrarse.

-Me vas a llevar a locura, salvadora - susurró él, intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Oh,¡cállate, Hook! - rió ella y mordió su labio inferior para seguir saboreando aquel hombre de agua salada que le estaba robando el suyo poco a poco.

**FIN**


End file.
